High-flux LEDs are becoming more and more prevalent. A high-flux LED is generally an LED with greater luminous output in comparison with earlier developed traditional 5 mm LEDs, and an LED that has a larger size chip than in the traditional 5 mm LED. A high-flux LED for the purposes of this disclosure is defined as an individual LED package that is capable of dissipating more than 0.75 watts of electric power. With improvement in high-flux LED technology, more and more companies are developing different types of high-flux LEDs. High-flux LEDs also typically have larger viewing angles in comparison with a traditional 5 mm LED. To use such high-flux LEDs efficiently, mechanisms have been provided to redirected light output from the larger viewing angle of the high-flux LEDs. One known way to use the light output from high-flux LEDs more efficiently is to use a reflective/refractive lens to redirect output light. That approach has been utilized by companies such as Lumileds, Osram, and Fraen, etc.